United Islands of Georgeland
|+'United Islands of Georgeland' |- |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Other Languages' || Various - Hindi is most common other than English |- |'Capital' || Topstad |- |'Government' || Federal parliamentary republic |- |'President' || Charlotte Lang (since 2004) |- |'Prime Minister' || Zoe Parker (since 2005) |- |'Area' || |- |'Population' || 32, 455, 579 (as of 2002) |- |'Independence' || July 1, 1891 from United Kingdom (self-government) July 1, 1929 from United Kingdom (republic) |- |'Currency' || Georgeland dollar (G$) |} The United Islands of Georgeland, also known as the United Islands, UIG or usually simply Georgeland, is an archipelago located in the southern Indian Ocean. The six islands of the group form an independent sovereign republic. History Government Main article: Politics of Georgeland Georgeland is a federal parliamentary democratic republic. As a former British colony, Georgeland uses the Westminster system, slightly modified, as the basis for its system of government. The Head of State is the President, who since 1958 has been chosen by the federal Parliament. Constitutional reforms enacted recently will mean the Presidency will again be elected by a nation-wide vote as of 2008. The head of government is the Prime Minister, who is responsible to Parliament. Parliament consists of the 261-member House of Commons and the 67-member Senate (Senate membership will total 80 as of 1 January 2006). The Prime Minister is the leader of the majority party in the House of Commons. The incumbent President of Georgeland is Charlotte Lang, who has held office since 2004. The incumbent Prime Minister is Campbell Rhodes of the ruling Liberal Democrats. On July 7, 2005, Rhodes announced he would step down. His successor Zoe Parker defeated challenger Andrea Perkins to become the 25th Prime Minister of Georgeland. Georgeland's Constitution grants considerable powers to the President, but they are never exercised without the advice of the Prime Minister and the government, except in rare special circumstances. The two largest political parties are the left-wing Liberal Democrats and the right-wing Conservatives. Although Georgeland is in theory a two-party system, the non-Conservative party has shifted several times since 1999. The old Labour Party is now defunct, and in 2004 the new Liberal Party merged with the smaller Democratic Party to form the Liberal Democrats. In addition, a number of smaller parties have made their mark in Parliament over the years, especially since the 1970s. These have included the Democrats and the Georgeland Party (both now defunct), and the modern day Georgeland Alliance and Green Party. Subdivisions Main article: States of Georgeland Georgeland is divided into seven states. Five of these states - Bradmarch, Capitalia, Delmago Island, Long Island and Scoita consist of one island of the same name. In 2000 the state of Mainland was subdivided into East Mainland and West Mainland, bringing the total number of states to seven. Each State has its own government similar to the federal government. Every state has a Governor, who in all states but one is directly elected, a unicameral state legislature and a Chief Minister as head of government. The state governments hold considerable powers, and the conflict between states and the central government in Topstad has been an issue for some years now. Demographics Culture Main article: Culture of Georgeland See Also Georgeland and the United States Category: Nearly Real World Category: Georgeland